Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-16300273-20130910194537
Obudziłam sie 0 4.00... Oczywiście misja na dzień dobry. A do dyspozycji mam tylko ręce... Pobiegłam do łazienki załatwilam się , umyłam zęby i wskoczyłam pod prysznic.Ubrałam sie jak ninja... Czyli jak kretynka. Niebiesko - żólty kombinezon? Okej nie mam pytań. Powoli weszłam do statku i tym razem trzeba było pobawic się w Larę Croft , bo oczyywiście musze jechac na Arktykę ratować niedźwiedzie polarne. Usiadłam za sterami i wylecialam z twierdzy. Po 3 minutach byłam na miejscu.Ubrałam moój ciepły kombinezon. Oczywiście 3 miski wryfowały na krach. A doplynśc nie mogł. Powoli doszlam do brzegu i wyjęłam mój kieszonkowy kapok.Po chwili w niego swkoczyłam i popłuunęłam ratować śnieżne miśki... Po chili bylam po 1. Byl malutki wziełam go na plecy i przetransportowałam na brzeg podobnie było z pozostałymi ostatni był strasznie ciezki. Prawie sie nie utopiłam.Wszystkie male misie polarne były bezpieczne.Po chwuili cala mokra weszłam na poklad statku i wrociłam Do USA.Wyszłam cała umoczona. Podbiegłam do szafy i ubrałam moje jakże zaczepiste białe getry w zlote koronki oraz Złoty topik z białą koroną! Zaczepisty wystrój. Po chwili zaczełam czaseć swoje jakże zaiste włosy.Oczywiście rozpuściłam je. Natura rządzi! .Po chwili włozyłam moje zaczepiste zielone trampki i zeszłam na doł. W powietrzu unosił się zapach tostów z miodem. Troszke dziwnie mskują , ale są dobre! Scr: ( No , robot sie stara.Przynajmnie mam urodzonego kucharza!) Usiadłam przy stole i dostalam pod nos moje ukochane tosty.Bylo ich aż pięć.Po chwili wsunełam je jak odkurzacz. Była równa siódma. Powoli wstalam z krzesła i wsadziłam do torby smartphone ' a. Kiedy wychodziłam przedemna stał jakiś prezent z napisem Dla Scarlett" - pewnie był od Nataniela lub Lysandra.Powoli chwyciłam thumb|left|109px|Muzyka w tle... pakunek i rozwiązałam wstarzkę. W prezencie był piekny naszyjnik z perłowymi kwiatami na środku był mały motyl. Ubrałam naszyjnik. Od razu wiedziałam , że to od Lysandra...Jak widać , że był we mnie zakochany. Ja jednak mialam ogromne branie. Nat , cześciowa Kas i Lysiu. Ktos jeszcze? Zobaczy się. Powoli wyszlam z ogrodu porozglądałam po chwili zaczęlam kierować sie w strone liceum z dwoma zlamanymi nogami. Bylo trudno. Na szczeście miał mi ktos załatwić jakiś wóżek inwalidzki. Po chwili bylam na miejscu.Kiedy wesszlam na dzieciniec. Zobaczyłam Su biegnąca w moim kierunku. Su:Ratuj mnie! On-n-n... On mnie goni! Scr: Co?Gdzie?Jak? Po chwili zauważyłam jakiegos lalusia z brązowymi wlosami i oczami. Kojazylam go. Miał chyba na imie Kentin. Ken: No choc Sucrette! Nawet sie ze mną nie przywitasz?! Hoć sie przutul! Su: To Kentin.Ode mnie ze szkoły byl we mnie szalenie zakochany i przyszedl tu za mna. Udwaj , że mnie nie widziałas i mnie nie znasz. Scr: Spoczko. Ken: Siemasz... Eee... ( czerwony i podniecowy) Tak i jak myslałam , moja uroda chwyciła tez niejakiego Kentina... Po chwili się podrapał po glowie i zapytał: Ken: Cześc jestem Kentin. Nie widziałas gdzieś dziwczyny brazowe wlosy , niebieskie oczy? Ma na Imię Sucrette. Scr: Sorki nie widzialam. I przy okazji jestem Scarlett... Ken: To dzięki. Na razie! Scr: Pa... Su: Poszedł już? Scr: Tak... Zgadlaś. Su: Jest! O i strasznie Cie przepraszam za to co się wczoraj stało! Moja psychika sie łamie jak widzę , że ktos dziwnie patrzy sie na Kastiela.... Wybaczysz mi?... Scr: Masz szczęście , bo bym Ci nigdy nie wybaczyła. Wybaczam Ci. Su: Dziekuje Ci bardzo. Su: Wiesz co? Chyba pojde do Kastiela i mu wszystko wybaczę oraz spytam sie czy mam jeszcze u nieg szansę. Nie będzie Ci to przezkadzało? Scr: Nie... Nie ma sprawy. A teraz leć i wznów swój związek. Leć , leć! Kiedy to powiedziałam Su poleciała do Kasa. A ja udałam sie do Liceum.Każdy sie na mnie dziwnie patrzał.Wiedziałam , że Peggy cos namieszala z gazedce lub coś dziwnego sie stalo. Po chwili usiadłam pod klasą jak to codziennie i o dziwo nie widziałam blixniaków. Siedzieli po drugiej stronie korytarza - Alexy przeglądał magazyn z modą a Armin jak zawsze pykał w Batmana 6... Kiedy tak sobie siedziałam wyjełam podrecznik do Niemieckiego. Po chwili zobaczyłam jak przeglądałam mój podrecznik , że ktoś go chwycuł i obniża na dół. Popatrzyłam w góre . Był to Lysander we własnej osobie. Lys: Czesc Scarlett... Ja chcialem pogadac o sytuacji z wczoraj I dlatego ludzie sie na Ciebie dziwnie patrzą. Scr: Witaj Lysander. Ja Cie powinnam przeprosic to ja sie zblizylam i wiesz... Lys: Acha spoko... I wiesz mam pytanie. Mamy kłko teatralne i mamy kolejna sztuke jako Romeo i Julia. Wzieła bys udział? Scr W sumie. Mogła bym grac jakąś rolę. Wchodze w to. Lys; Okej... To do zobaczenia po lekcjach. Scr: Pa... Scr: (W sumie mogła bym pobawic sie w teatrzyk...). W tej samej chwili podszedl do mnie Nat.Z zakłopotanym wyrazem twarzy za nim stała o dziwo Amber. Nat;Czesć Scarlett.Mam dla Ciebie dwie wiadomości dobra i złą. Jedna jest taka , że to nie Amber Cię nie dźgneła bo nie było na niej odcisków palców. A dobra jest taka , że wiemy kto Cię dźgnal. Scr; Kto? Nat: Zgadnij... Scr: Irys? Nat; Zgadłaś. I to ja zabierzemy. Scr:Okej... Nat; Przykro mi... W tym zdaniu usiadł kolo mnie i połozył swoja reke na moją.Troszkę sie zarumieniłam Po chwili mi przeszło.Wtedy zadzwonil dzwonek. I weszliśmy do klasy. Wtedy Nat usiadł koło mnie nie ja koło niego. W tej samej chwili pani coś gadala. A Alexy z ostatniej lazwki rzucił mi papierkową wiadomosć: "Cześc Scar. Slyszalas o Irys ? Szkoda mi jej... Będzie bez niej pusto" Ja na to: '"Wiem... Ale cóż to ona mnie dźgneła... Sąd." I tak pisalismy aż lekcja sie skończyła. Później udaam si na lunch znowu po lampach... Poc hwili byłam na miejscu zamówiłam sobie tym razem lody pistacjowe. Zjadłam je smakiem i zaczeło sie kółko teartralne. Ja otrzymałam stanowisko Julii. A Lysander Romea. eszlam na rekwizyty i zaczełam mówić. A Lys tez. Finalowa scena byl pocalunek. Będzie znowu szczesliwy jak male dziecko.Oczywiście po chwili Amber tez grała moja dublerke a ja ze zlamanymi nogami to ledwo. Przecięła line od wierzy a Lys tstał pod nia Ja oczywiscie spadłam prosta o an Lysandra później się zasmialiśmy.Oczywiście ini śmiali sie z nas jeszcze bardziej. Kiedy skończylismy wrazalam do domu.Nagle cos zaczeło czic sie zza krzków... Kto to jest/ Jacyś 3 goście mnie okrażyli ja z moimi rekami zacz e,p łamich rozlupiać. 10M za mną stał Lysiu kiedyb to zovaczyl pobiegł mi z pomocą.Ale oczywiście ktos mnie zlapał w siec kto był? Oczywiście jakis gosciu w przebraniu. Obudziłam sie za elektrycznymi kratami.Kolo mnie siedział związany Lysiu. Po chwili za kratami nie stał nit inny niz tylko Cyrys. Oczywiście z jeszcze bardziec złym wyrazem twarzy i ten teges. Cyr:No patrzcie zebrałem 2 sztuki w 1. Czy ty nie jestes Scarlett Stone? Scr: Cyrus Mogłam sie domyślić! Cyr: Któż by inny? Lys; Scarlett! Co tu się dzieje.?! Cyr:Pozwól , że Ci wytlumaczę młodzieńcze. Twoja ''Dziweczyna jest naukowcem i urodzona komandoską ma ojca , który wysyła ja na smertelnie niebezpiecznie misje i codziennie ratuje świat. A ja jestem bratem jej ojca i jestem ich wrogiem. In jeżeli stąd uciekniesz zamienie calą ziemie w mutanty... Lys: Eee... Scr: I to jest Marcus Stone mój wujaszek... Ocztwiściekoo nas siedziała zawiązana Sucrette. Cyr: Choć młodzieńcze zabiore Cie do specjalnego miejsca dla płci męskiej pożżegnaj sie ze Scarlett , bo do jutra nie dozyje... Lys; Nie!!! Nie!!! Scr: Zostaw go gnomie niewyrzyty! Ctr; Za poźno... Ciao! I teraz wracamy do rzeczywistosci. Czy Sucrette uratuje ziemie i Lysandra?Czy Kastiel i Su znowu będa parą? Czy Lysiu , Nat i Ken będą chłopakami Scarlett?! Wszystko będzie w pozostalych 3 częściach!